


A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words

by notyouraunt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Sexting, cas is a clueless dork, sort of idk lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyouraunt/pseuds/notyouraunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Text from Cas: I want to touch you.</p>
<p>Quirking a brow, Dean leaned back against his pillow and unbuttoned his jeans. This could get interesting, he thought.</p>
<p>Text to Cas: How would you touch me?</p>
<p>Text from Cas: Sexually.</p>
<p>Text to Cas: You suck at sexting, Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words

Dean’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He knew who it’d be before he even took a look, smirking as he pulled the phone out and nodded at the alert on his home screen.

**Text from Cas:** _I miss you._

Dean grinned, shaking his head as he took a seat on his bed. That needy boyfriend of his couldn’t handle being away from him for more than two days. It was awesome. 

**Text to Cas:**  ’Course you do. You’d better be focusing on the damn hunt and not getting my brother killed.

**Text from**   **Cas:**   _He’s perfectly safe, Dean. He’s at the library, trying to find out more about the ghost we’re hunting. We should be able to finish this case soon, and then I’ll come home. :)_

**Text from Cas:** _But for now I’m all alone in the motel room. :(_

Dean rolled his eyes at his lover’s use of emoticons.  _You’re a damn millennia-old celestial being_ , he wanted to tell him. Then he remembered Cas  _wasn’t_  a celestial being anymore, otherwise he’d just zap right over to the bunker and spend the night.

**Text from Cas:**   _I want to touch you._

Quirking a brow, Dean leaned back against his pillow and unbuttoned his jeans.  _This could get interesting_ , he thought.

**Text to Cas:**  How would you touch me?

**Text from Cas:**   _Sexually._

**Text to Cas:**  You suck at sexting, Cas.

**Text from Cas:**   _I don't know what that is._

**Text to Cas:**  It's when we tell each other things to make us hard.

**Text from Cas:**   _You mean encourage arousal through text?_

**Text to Cas:**  Yes, Cas. "Arousal".

**Text from Cas:**   _I was not aware that I was supposed to be "sexting" you._

**Text to Cas:**  Forget it, babe.

**Text from Cas:**   _I'd like to try it. I want to make you "hard"._

"'Hard'?" Dean said aloud. "You have to put it in quotes?" He chuckled, shaking his head. 

**Text to Cas:**  Yeah? How are you gonna do that?

**Text from Cas:**   _I will tell you sexy things until you tell me that you've become aroused._

**Text from Cas:**   _I meant to say "hard"._

**Text to Cas:**  Jesus, Cas.

**Text from Cas:**   _Is it working?_

**Text to Cas:**  Not exactly, Cas.

**Text from Cas:**   _What if I told you that, if I were with you right now, I'd touch your penis?_

**Text to Cas:**  Cas, please stop.

**Text from Cas:**   _Am I overwhelming you?_

**Text to Cas:**  Babe, quit while you're behind.

Dean bit his lip, contemplating for a moment if he'd regret the next text he sent.

**Text to Cas:**  Or just dick pic me.

_Here goes nothing._

**Text from Cas:**   _How do I do that?_

**Text to Cas:**  Send me a picture of your dick, Cas.

**Text from Cas:**   _Oh._

**Text from Cas:**   _Alright._

A moment later, Dean received a picture message from Cas. He opened it to be greeted with the sight of what was clearly Castiel's crotch... clothed in his black dress pants. Dean slapped his hand over his eyes and grumbled to himself about his boyfriend's cluelessness.

**Text to Cas:**  Naked, Cas. I wanna see how hard you are.

**Text from Cas:**   _I'm not currently aroused, Dean._

**Text to Cas:**  I'm shocked.

**Text from Cas:**   _Should I try to get hard?_

**Text to Cas:**  Whatever you want, babe.

**Text from Cas:**   _I'm touching myself now._

Dean snorted at that.

**Text to Cas:**  Congratulations.

**Text from Cas:**   _Thank you, Dean._

**Text from Cas:**   _Was that sarcasm?_

**Text to Cas:**  Not at all.

**Text from Cas:**   _Was that also sarcasm?_

**Text to Cas:**  What do you think?

**Text from Cas:**   _I think I am hard enough to "dick pic" you now._

**Text to Cas:**  Alright, let's see it.

He was almost hesitant to open the message, but Cas didn't disappoint. Dean bit back a moan and licked his lips as he stared down at the image on his phone. Cas was holding his hard-on in his hand, his thumb pressed against the reddened tip, precome smeared around the head, and Dean could almost  _feel_  the heat just looking at it.

**Text to Cas:**  Shit, Cas. You're really fucking hard.

He slipped his hand under his jeans and palmed himself through his briefs. "Mmmph..."

**Text to Cas:**  If you were here, I'd be all over that leaking cock, baby. Touching, licking, sucking...

**Text from Cas:**   _Dean, you're making my condition worse._

Dean didn't even bother to stop jerking himself off as he texted his lover with his free hand.

**Text to Cas:**  H ope so

**Text from Cas:**   _I'm certain this is some form of cruelty._

**Text to Cas:**  Take ccare of. yourself baby. . Touch yourselff

It was just like Cas to take away his ability to do the simplest things, like text. Dean frowned at the sloppiness of the message he sent but sucked in a breath as he sped up his movements on his dick.

**Text from Cas:**   _Are you touching yourself, Dean?_

Dean groaned, throwing his head back and hitting the headboard with a curse. He brought both hands to the back of his head as he mumbled, "Damn it." Resuming his movements, the hunter set his phone down so he could get out of his jeans and shove his hand down his briefs. He gasped at the touch, imagining it was Cas's hand giving him such pleasure.

**Text to Cas:**  And thinking of you, yeah. You gonna cum, baby?

**Text from Cas:**   _I don't believe you spelled that correctly._

**Text from Cas:**   _Also, your texts are interrupting my time with my penis._

Rolling his eyes, Dean couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

**Text to Cas:**  I spelled it just fine, Cas. "Cum" means to orgasm.

**Text to Cas:**  And I beg your fucking pardon, babe. Get back to your dick. Lemme know when you cum.

Not a minute later, Dean received another picture message from his lover with the simple caption:  _I came._ And come, Cas had. The sight of his lover's cum-covered dick sent Dean over the edge as he cried Cas's name. He took a minute to catch his breath before texting his boyfriend again.

**Text to Cas:**  Me too. With a little help, of course. ;)

**Text from Cas:**   _Who helped you?!?!?!?!?!?!_

Dean laughed even as he rolled his eyes, licking his lips as he reached for a tissue to clean himself up.

**Text to Cas:**  You, dumbass. With that picture. Shit, I wish I'd been there. You look so good, baby.

**Text to Cas:**  Also fyi the excessive punctuation is a bit much!!!!!!!!!!!! We aren't 12 or 65 year olds!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Text from Cas:**   _Perhaps!!!! I'll do it........ just to upset you?????!!!!!!!_

**Text from Cas:** _!!!!????;;;"/";;;"/"/!///??////";";!!!!((+%*# &@&@&#$)))_

Dean sent his lover a photo of him flipping off the camera with an unamused glare. Though, really, he couldn't stop laughing. When did Cas get to be so sassy?

**Text from Cas:**   _You're beautiful, Dean._

**Text from Cas:**   _I love you._

**Text to Cas:**  Hallmark, Cas.

**Incoming Call from Cas.**

_"I love you, Dean. You are going to have to deal with it."_

Dean smiled against the speaker. "You sappy idiot."

_"I'm_ you're _sappy idiot, Dean."_

"I fucking love you, you stupid son of a bitch."

_"You could have fit more profanities into that sentence, I'm sure. I don't think you tried hard enough."_

"I love you, Cas," Dean sighed, leaning back to rest his head against his pillow.

_"I know."_

"Then why you gotta make me say it all the time?"

_"I like hearing you say it. It's... comforting."_

"Good. That's... good."

_"So, would you like me to 'sext' you more often?"_

Dean chuckled into the phone. "Yeah. But, I gotta be honest, it's a helluva lot better when you're  _here_."

_"I'll be on my way soon, Dean."_

"Yeah, you better be."

_"And then we can have sex. I'll get you hard, and suck your-"_

"Cas, Cas. I just came, man. I'm not ready for round two yet," Dean said with a light chuckle. "But we'll have to try phone sex, too, sometime."

_"Phone sex. Alright."_

"Okay. I'll see you later, babe."

Not even five minutes after he hung up, Dean's phone buzzed again. "Damn it, Cas," he mumbled. "I need sleep."

**Text from Sam:**   _Are you guys done yet?_

Dean widened his eyes.  _Shit_.

**Text to Sam:**  Um... done what?

**Text from Sam:**   _Done... doing whatever it is you're doing._

**Text from Sam:**   _I was about to enter the motel room when I heard the distinct sound of Cas moaning your name._

**Text from Sam:**   _It's really not something I'd like to hear again, Dean. Are you done? Is he decent?_

**Text from Sam:**   _What were you doing, anyway? Phone sex?_

**Text from Sam:**   _Actually, I really don't want to know._

Dean chuckled at his brother's rapid texts and shook his head. He sent a text to Cas asking if he was decent yet.

**Text from Cas:**   _Why?_

**Text to Cas:**  So my brother can get some sleep.

It was about ten minutes before Dean's phone buzzed again.

**Text from Sam:**   _Thanks._

With a laugh, Dean sent one last text to his brother before setting his phone on his nightstand and turning out the light.  _Phone sex,_  he thought.  _Definitely gotta try phone sex next time_.

**Author's Note:**

> There may or may not be a phone sex sequel I really don't know. Anyway, I was giggling most the time I wrote this, so... hopefully y'all got some amusement from it, too.


End file.
